raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Edric I Belthion
Edric I Belthion was the third monarch of Dorio. Edric's reign was characterized by a handful of expansionist wars. Early life Edric I Belthion was born in Leguna, but of Dorian parents (Talbot II Belthion and Anita Culverne); this would prove to give him an affinity for Leguna throughout all of his life. As a young child, Edric was often brought along on his father and grandfather's military excursions, and was educated in the ways of war from an early age. Reign Edric was only nine when his father died and the Dorian crown was thrust upon him. He was mostly a figurehead in the earliest part of his reign, but he had excellent advisors and eagerly learned from them at every opportunity; this included William Esetronia, a greatly skilled minister of finance who was taken from Tristania. William was mostly responsible for keeping Dorio economically afloat during Edric's reign. Although the influence of advisors was rather evident, many peasants preferred to believe that Edric ruled on his own, and so he was widely loved as a prodigy. Edric (perhaps as a mouthpiece for his generals) vowed to continue the campaign against Valatsa in which his father had died. The boy-king's enthusiasm boosted the morale of his soldiers, and in 22 DR - eighteen months after his accession - Edric seized Stagrang and Valatsa fell. During this battle, Helman Halleran was fatally injured; out of respect for his long service, and concern for the economy, Edric declared a return to peacetime and rode back to Cantingvale. Now at peace, Edric tasked sections of the army with constructing a network of roads throughout Dorio's newly conquered land. This kept the career soldiers of Dorio active, and it improved the rates of overland trade and communication, helping the economy to recover from the protracted period of warfare. Edric was himself a major user of the roads, as he sought to tour the whole of his empire and visit as many of his vassals as possible. Dorio's next military excursion was against the newly-independent Ricci in 30 DR, by which point Edric was nineteen and a capable commander in his own right. This war lasted for four years, until Edric and Jed Neslenhach, at an impasse, formed an agreement to divide the nation between them. Edric then turned south and attacked Pierroge. The Pierrogic invasion was a failure; Pierroge had a plentiful supply of cannons, which were able to rout the Dorian forces without much trouble. Edric paid the leaders generously in apology, and declared another return to peacetime. Peace officially remained in Dorio for the rest of Edric's life; however, a diplomatic crisis did ensue when in 45 DR, when an insult from Andro IV of Vicra provoked Edric to embargo the island nation. This led to a period of tension with Vicra, as well as unrest in Bicana, which underwent an economic downturn after the cessation of Vicran trade. Edric died in 54 DR when contaminated water caused a disease epidemic in Cantingvale. Personal life Edric married Beulah Nurint, a Legunar noblewoman, in 25 DR, during his first peacetime; however, she was not able to get pregnant for several years, and finally gave birth to twins. Herbert I, who was the first to emerge, became Edric's heir; Yorick I became next in line after Herbert, leading to competition between the twins. Edric also had two daughters, Elba and Laurel, both of whom were younger than the twin boys. Category:Dorians Category:Belthion Family Category:Monarchs Category:Military Leaders